La Carrera Más Grande de Todas
by Smithback
Summary: Siempre hay algo por lo que superarse. Los guerreros Z siempre están entrenando, siempre mejorando, siempre compitiendo; esta vez será un tipo de competencia diferente… una carrera de autos, ninguno quiere quedarse atrás… pero con competidores tan extraños, nunca se sabe lo que puede suceder… Personajes: Toda la bola Z. La Carrera Más Grande de Todas


La Carrera Más Grande de Todas

"¡Hey! para pegarsey hacer el tonto no vale la pena venir al solar; lo podemos hacer perfectamente en la escuela." -'Los amiguetes del Pequeño Nicolás'

"Es un poco decepcionante, ¿no? Ya no importa lo que hagamos, jamás les ganaremos a Goku o Vegeta…" decía un alegre Krillin, a algunos de los reunidos en la Corporación Capsula en una de las tantas reuniones organizadas por Bulma.

"Y no solo ellos dos, Gohan, Trunks, e incluso Piccolo… no es justo, ellos son extraterrestres, nosotros solo somos humanos." Se quejaba Yamcha.

"Son unos tontos, existen otras cosas además de la fuerza y las peleas." Dijo firme 18.

Bulma intervino, "Es verdad, yo soy definitivamente la más inteligente de entre todos nosotros." Indicó ella, feliz.

"Nadie es más listo que tu, Bulma." Dijo Krillin, también alegre.

Tienshinhan, estaba por decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la entrante discusión entre Trunks, y su novia, May.

"¡Claro que no hice trampa! ¡Tengo mucha más experiencia que tu, niño! Lo que sucede es que no te gusta que te ganen, eres un mal perdedor." Decía May, saludando a los ahí reunidos, que ponían atención a la discusión frente a ellos, no cualquier día le ganaban en algo a un Sayajin, hibrido o no.

Incrédulo, Yamcha preguntó, "espera, May, ¿en qué le ganaste a Trunks?"

"En una carrera de autos." Respondió Trunks, Dejándose caer en un asiento libre. "No entiendo como pude perder, tengo mejores reflejos que ella." Decía él, derrotado.

"La experiencia es en muchos casos mejor que la habilidad natural." Dijo 18 con sabiduría, a lo que varios de los presentes asintieron.

"Bueno, supongo que al menos en eso si soy mejor que Goku…" dijo Krillin animado.

"¡de ninguna manera!" chilló Chichi. "Mi goku sabe manejar, sacó su licencia de conducir y aunque no lo hace muy seguido, es bastante bueno." Decía Chichi orgullosa, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

"El señor Piccolo también sabe manejar." Intervino Gohan orgulloso. "además, me imagino que el señor Piccolo lo hace un poco mejor que mi papá."

Chichi se alarmó ante lo dicho por su hijo. Apunto de reclamarle a su hijo, Bulma intervino, diciendo que vegeta también sabía manejar, que comenzó poco después del torneo de Cell y que lo hace bastante bien. "Después de todo también sabía manejar naves espaciales. Sin duda lo haría mejor que Goku."

Chichi envía una mortífera mirada a Bulma, quien se la regresa con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, solo hay una manera de saberlo." Dijo Yamcha, sonriendo traviesamente al ver entrar a Piccolo y Goku a la estancia, después de haber tenido un pequeño combate amistoso... todos acompañaron a Yamcha en su sonrisa. . A lo que Piccolo presiente no son buenas noticias, pretende irse de ahí, su sentido arácnido le avisa que habrá problemas, y no tiene mucho de araña, pero sí de exKami.

Gohan, rápidamente se levanta y pone frente a su verde amigo.

"¿verdad que usted sabe manejar automóviles, señor Piccolo? ¿Y que lo hace muy bien? ¿Seguro mejor que mi papá? ¿No?"

Con el seño fruncido, Piccolo asiente lentamente, aún tratando de saber por qué todos sonreían de esa manera.

"No lo he vuelto a hacer desde que saqué la tonta licencia." Dice él.

"Pero seguro se acuerda, usted es muy inteligente." Comenta Gohan con una gran e inocente sonrisa.

Aun alerta, Piccolo vuelve a asentir.

Vegeta entra también a la gran estancia, a lo que Bulma interviene. "Vegeta sin duda lo haría mejor que Piccolo."

Con un ceño fruncido, Vegeta responde que no sabe de lo que habla la mujer, pero que en definitiva es mejor que el caracol alienígena.

"bah, Mi Goku les ganaría a todos como siempre." Chichi sabía que ese sería un tema espinoso para los orgullosos guerreros. A lo que Vegeta gruñe sonoramente.

"Chichi." Reclama Goku en voz baja.

"No lo creo, el señor Piccolo es muy bueno, mamá."

Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse tensas, sobre todo Vegeta, por lo que dende intervino. "Yo he visto muchas carreras de autos desde que estoy en la tierra, parecen muy divertidas… me gustaría algún día participar en una."

"¿autos? ¿De eso hablan?" preguntó Vegeta molesto. "podría ganarles a todos con los ojos cerrados."

"Pero no han estado en ninguna carrera, yo sí y he ganado en varias ocasiones, seguro ninguno de ustedes me ganaría." Comentó Yamcha casualmente, pero viendo de reojo a Vegeta.

"¡Comprobémoslo!" Indicó bulma emocionada.

"¡Bah, insectos"

"Vamos Vegeta, tengo todos los automóviles necesarios…"

"en el desierto podemos hacerlo sin que nadie nos moleste." Expone Yamcha.

"Buena suerte, chicos." Dice Goku, al tiempo que se mete un bocadillo entero a la boca y se recarga en el asiento, relajado. A lo que Chichi lo golpea,

"¡Tu también vas a competir, Goku!"

"Yo también competiré." Interviene Videl emocionada. "Será bueno ganarles en algo a los más fuertes del universo. Al menos en eso si tengo ventaja."

"Pero Videl, puede ser peligroso." Interfiere su esposo, Gohan.

Videl hace un ademán con la mano. "soy muy buena, conduzco desde que tengo 14 años.".

"Yo también competiré." Expresa 18.

"será divertido, yo también." Expresa Dende, emocionado. "No creo poder ganar contra ustedes, pero será interesante."

"Yo también." Indica yamcha.

"No sé para que compiten, de todas formas les ganaré." Dice Vegeta.

"Goku también participará." Indica Chichi.

"Hum… la hurraca dijo que yo era un gran conductor… seguro les ganaré." Dijo Piccolo seguro.

Emocionado, Gohan decidió también participar.

"a mí también me gustaría probar." Dice el pequeño Chaos.

"No me ganarán. Tengo más años de experiencia que todos ustedes, niños." Indicó May, seria.

Algunos comienzan a a dirigirse al desierto, mientras que bulma lleva todos los automóviles formula e, encapsulados junto con otras varias chunches.

(*)

Ya en el desierto, Krillin, Tien, Gotten yTrunks, marcan la trayectoria, ponen algunos obstáculos y algunas vueltas, y marcan la meta.

Bulma por otra parte comienza a des encapsular los equipos monoplaza; mientras da algunas instrucciones sobre las diferencias entre los automóviles normales con respecto a los formula e, a los competidores: Chaos, Videl, Yamcha, 18, Goku, Gohan, Dende, Vegeta, Piccolo, May, y Vulma, quien finalmente también se apunta a la competencia.

Vegeta se da cuenta de que la peli azul también está en la carrera. "No habías dicho que competirías." Dice él algo molesto.

"Pues sí, lo haré."

"bah, ahórrate la vergüenza de perder, mujer."

Vulma lo encara, molesta. "Recuerda quien te enseñó a manejar, inútil."

"Has lo que quieras, mujer, solo no llores cuando pierdas."

"Ya veré quien llora cuando todos los demás te ganen, Geta." Discuten ambos mientras entran a sus respectivos vehículos.

Krillin se posiciona frente a todos los vehículos para dar el banderazo de salida; luego se elevará para con un micrófono narrar la carrera.

Con él, en el cielo, están Tien, cargando a Chichi; Trunks, cargando a su pequeña hermanita, bra; Gotten, con su sobrina, Pan, Boo con Mr Satan y Uub, quien ayuda a Maron a elevarse, animando a todos.

La carrera inicia

(*)

La carrera

"He aprendido que la vida no es más que una devastadora derrota tras otra, hasta que simplemente deseas que Flanders muera".- homero Simson

En cuanto Krillin dio inicio a la carrera, Dende tomó la delantera, seguido de May, en tercer lugar, parejos iban Vegeta, Bulma y Piccolo; justo detrás, Videl y 18; Yamcha y Chaos se acercan casi al final está Gohan, pero por detrás… Goku, quien apenas se pone el cinturón de seguridad.

"¡¿Pero cómo es posible!" gritaba Chichi, medio golpeando a Tien. "¡Gohan! ¡Goku! ¡Dense prisa! ¡No puede ser que estén hasta el final!" Mientras Tien hacía todo lo posible para no dejar caer a la mujer.

"¡mequetrefe!" gritaba también Vegeta enfurecido por que Dende tomase la delantera. Observó como Yamcha comenzaba a rebasarlo, lento pero seguro; lo cual lo hizo enfurecer aún más.

Piccolo, acelerando, girando, inclinándose hacia adelante, solo iba gritando que la Hurraca le había dicho que era un excelente conductor.

Al frente, el siempre tranquilo dende conducía como un profesional… un insano profesional. El siempre tranquilo Kami se había transformado en un monstro conductor de automóviles, iba a toda velocidad, giraba y maniobraba el volante con maestría a toda velocidad; Kami incluso había cambiado su ropa por un llamativo amarillo uniforme profesional de conducir…

Más atrás, Chaos levanta con telequinesis el vehículo de Videl, poniéndolo más atrás que el de él. 18 comenzó a conducir erráticamente en zigzag para que Chaos no pueda hacer lo mismo con su automóvil.

Videl patalea molesta por lo sucedido y se precipita contra el auto de Chaos, rozando el auto de Gohan, quien alcanza a esquivar a su maniática esposa.

De nuevo al frente, Dende quien tiene una gran ventaja frente a todos, siente que en algún lugar de la tierra necesitan de su sabiduría y ayuda. Su sentido de babosa pocas veces le ha fallado. (1) Por lo que con rapidez, deja la carrera, saliendo de su auto por la ventana y dejando el auto solo, pasa volando por Krillin y los demás, explicando brevemente lo sucedido, se despide y aleja volando. Los demás, incluso Boo, lo miran extrañados irse… ver a un Kamisama verde, vestido de un extravagante traje de conducir amarillo, volando para salvar el mundo, no es algo que se pueda ver todos los días, incluso teniendo amigos tan extraños como los de ellos.

"Es Kamisama, ¿No? Puede hacer lo que quiera, usando esa ropa o no." Dice Gotten quitándole importancia.

Abajo, el vehículo de Dende ha perdido el control, por lo que may, saca un cañón, disparándole, sacándolo de la pista. Lamentablemente los pedazos del auto destrozado vuelan, vuelan por los aires, cayendo en los automóviles de Gohan y Chaos sacándolos de la carrera.

18, poco antes de que sacaran de la carrera a Chaos, seguía evadiendo la telequinesis de el niño, pero esto les hace perder tiempo a ambos, por lo que Videl se les adelanta. Sin embargo, Chaos se lleva consigo el auto de 18 con la telequinesis.

Ahora solo quedan:

May, Vegeta, Vulma, Piccolo, Yamcha, Videl y Goku.

Sin la interferencia de Chaos o el errático conducir de 18, rápidamente Videl se adelanta, acercándose peligrosamente a Yamcha. Mientras que Piccolo y May van ya al a la cabeza, a la par.

Seguidos de cerca por Vegeta y Bulma; casi alcanzándolos a éstos últimos están Yamcha y Videl… y finalmente Goku.

No sin algo de dificultad, Yamcha comenzó a rebasar a Vegeta, quien molesto lanza una esfera de energía al auto de el lobo del desierto, sacándolo de la carrera.

Harto por todo e incitado por el ataque de Vegeta, además de que la veloz mujer parecía resuelta a vencer a Piccolo, hace lo mismo con el auto de May, pero ésta, al intentar esquivar el ataque, saca de la carrera su auto junto con el de Piccolo.

En la carrera, solo quedan ahora… Goku, Videl, Vegeta y Bulma.

Todos… o casi todos, aceleran esquivan, toman el volante con fuerza, pueden sentir la sangre acelerarse en sus venas… el calor del desierto crea olas de calor en el horizonte, haciendo difícil divisar las vueltas. Sus sentidos están al máximo.

"¡Vegeta! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a Yamcha?! ¡Ese no es el objetivo de esto! ¡Eres un bruto!" Grita Bulma por el intercomunicador, mientras logra ganarle unos pocos centímetros a su esposo.

"¡Tu eres la salvaje, mujer, deja de gritar así." Respondía Vegeta molesto. Ahora rebasándola.

"¡esto no se quedará así, no tendrás sexo por una semana! ¡Bestia!" dice ella adelantándose, pisando con fuerza el acelerador.

"Como si pudieras aguantar tanto, mujer." Se Precipita el príncipe.

Pronto, mientras los tortolos discutían, videl logra rebasarlos, no sin antes gritarles por la ventanilla. "¡Discutan las cosas en casa, par de ancianos caracoles!"

Los enamorados', se quejan perplejos ante lo sucedido; Videl está por llegar a la meta. Ambos, Vegeta y Bulma se viran a los ojos, una lenta sonrisa se dibuja en sus rostros. Con una maniobra, digna de una coordinación perfecta para una fusión, rodean el auto de Videl y lo obligan a salir de la pista junto con ellos.

En la solitaria pista de carreras… queda Goku, quien varios minutos después... varios varios minutos después… llega a la meta…

"hey, Miren chicos… parece que gané otra vez." dice Goku feliz al salir de su automóvil…

*FiN

"Chicos, lo intentaron con la mejor de sus intenciones y fracasaron. La lesión es: nunca lo intenten".-homero Simpson

*Notas de Smithback

(1) según yo, Nameku viene de babosas.

Además de para divertirme, esto surgió como un ejercicio para manejar varios personajes. Me cuesta mucho trabajo manejar a más de tres personajes en una escena… y aquí se vinieron toda la bola Z…

El capítulo en el que Goku y Piccolo sacan su licencia de conducir es de mis favoritos. Creo que lo que más me gustaba de Dragon Ball era que me hacía reír... me parece curioso que un autor por ahí dijo que lo que más le llamó la atención en Dragon ball, eran las personas antropomorfas; a mi fue que me hacía reír, y luego en dragon Ball z, los conceptos de vida extraterrestre, viajes al espacio, viajes en el tiempo y los Kamis, kayos y supremos. ¿y ustedes? Por que les gustó tanto Dragon Ball?

Mientras escribía esta historia, me pareció interesante hacerla quizá en el infierno, los competidores serían, Raditz, Cell, , Frieza, Nappa, Bardock, Cooler, el Doctor Gero quien también haría los automóviles, a la carrera obviamente sería mucho más sucia que la aquí presentada... muchas faltas, muchos intentos de sabotaje... amenazas, trucos varatos… Pero no sé, se me fue un poco la inspiración .

Bueno, dejen sus comentarios, por favor, no solo si les gustó o divirtió la historia o no; sino también de la redacción.

Admito que en un principio no pensé que fuese Goku quien ganase… … pero... bueno así pasó... je je je…

formula e: la primera vez que escuché sobre ella, la verdad me emocioné mucho mucho mucho, era como una breve vición de un futuro prometedor. puede parecer algo simple, pasar de carreras de autos a gasolina a automóviles eléctricos, pero en verdad creo que es una maravilla, un paso a un mundo mejor. Mi opinión sobre las carreras de autos es ambibalente, son emocionantes, si; pero también son fríbolas... el hecho de que exista la formla e, me hace pensar que más gente puede mirar a las energías alternativas con mejor persepción.

o."

"Shen lon, por favor, hazme la poseedora de los derechos de Dragon Ball, Z, y Gt…"

"Ese deseo está más allá de mis capacidades… pide otro deseo…"

La Carrera Más Grande de Todas

Siempre hay algo por lo que superarse. Los guerreros Z siempre están entrenando, siempre mejorando, siempre compitiendo; esta vez será un tipo de competencia diferente… una carrera de autos, ninguno quiere quedarse atrás… pero con competidores tan extraños, nunca se sabe lo que puede suceder… Personajes: Toda la bola Z. La Carrera Más Grande de Todas


End file.
